1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recording data onto an optical disk using a write strategy that corresponds to the recording features of the optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, characteristics of writable disks are different, the differences being dependent upon their respective manufacturing companies.
Therefore, a disk device such as a CD writer conducts an optimal power calibration (OPC) using a certain standard writing power for a given disk manufacturer in order to obtain optimal writing power before data is recorded onto a writable disk.
In addition, write strategies for writable disks are also different among disk manufacturing companies. Thus, a microcomputer of a disk device stores information for a particular write strategy of each company for a disk of standard storage capacity, e.g., 74 minutes, and it detects which company is the manufacturer of an inserted disk. Then, it reads the write strategy that is suitable for that company and writes data onto the inserted disk while adjusting pulse level and/or width of writing pulses of an optimal power according to the read/write strategy.
On the other hand, the track pitch of a writable disk may vary according to disk storage capacity. For example, if a disk has standard storage capacity (74 min.) its track pitch is about 1.6 μm, however, if a disk has an 80-minute storage capacity its track pitch is narrower than 1.6 μm.
However, regardless of such a difference, a conventional disk device uses write strategy for standard storage capacity even though an inserted disk has 80-minute capacity or longer. In such a case an optimal writing of data onto an inserted disk cannot be ensured.
In addition, a disk manufacturing process includes material sputtering which makes an outer part of a disk thicker than an inner part. Because of the thickness difference, recording characteristic is deteriorated as the recording point moves toward the outer regions of a disk.
For preventing such deterioration, writing power is increased gradually. However, the more writing power is increased the worse interference between neighboring tracks becomes. Because a disk having storage capacity greater than the standard 74 minutes is narrower in track pitch, interference between tracks becomes more severe than a standard capacity disk when writing power is increased at an outer region.